There has always been an ever increasing need insofar as consumer products are concerned for pumps of better construction and superior as well as efficient performance but, most important of all, an urgent need presently exists for pumps having such characteristics but of significantly simple design and construction that are materially lower in cost of construction, manufacture and assembly and which are versatile in structure and use. An example of a pump of the type that satisfies this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,905.
Within the recent pasts and continuing on into the present, trigger actuated pumps are receiving wide market preference and appeal for handling and dispensing materials of a wide variety as those commonly marketed in the cosmetic, toiletry, food, agricultural and industrial products fields. The present invention relates to fluid dispensing pumps for containers that is adapted to be actuated by a trigger actuated mechanism and, more particularly, to trigger actuated reciprocal plunger-type pumps of which the foregoing patented pump is an example.